Valentines day mess up Natsu Lucy and another
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: Natsu heart found another Lucy he never seen before and shes a dragon slayer of say what i can't say any more sorry find out for your self
1. Chapter 1 Natsu Lucy and another

"What a date with who Ice princess" Gray stared at Natsu "Juvia who's your Valentine Flame brain."  
Natsu looked at Lucy and started to daydream of all their memories "Lucy" he mumbled.  
Gray just smiled and got up from the bar stool "like I said Flame brain" he turned to Juvia and smiled. Natsu stared into Lucy's chocolate eyes and slowly got lost in them.  
Natsu started to talk to himself "Lucy I love you please hmm what will I say DAMN I don't know" Natsu left and Lucy got up and followed.  
"Natsu when will you ever learn" Lucy whispered.  
(** .Head I'm addicted and I don't know why Lucy, from the first day we met and I have never felt like this before).**  
Lucy ran up to Natsu and gave him a big hug and whisper "will you be my Valentine" Natsu nodded. **Lucy P.O.V.  
**Ever since we met I loved him and now I'm brave enough to ask him.  
I moved in holding Natsu tighter never wanting to let go I though to myself "Levy-chan was right I do love him but I was right about her and Gajeel were dating so ha ha".  
I tough of it now we were standing face to face and my heart beating out of control I know I love him but I want more I jumped up and our lips met he pushed into the kiss and I felt as if I was melting I was hungry for more I loved it.  
**Natsu P.O.V. **

She kissed me I'm the man now, I sound like Elfman.  
I win darn Gray is dating someone to so I have to treat Lucy better than he treats Juvia.  
But it will have to wait this kiss is making me more in love with her.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Natsu and Lucy walked into Fairy Tail hands locked together in Lucy's head "Natsu is the peace of me I can't live without I love him I need his love he's that one thing I need him". "Ha I told you icee she's mine all mine and you have water droplet over there and look at my girl ha" Natsu was trying to make all the boys hear most dropped their mouths to the floor.

A light blonde landed on the roof of fairy tail "Lucy I'm here" she grinned.  
_**Lucy: I feel someone is watching us Natsu  
Natsu: I'll protect you Lucy  
?: try to guest who I am and how do I know Lucy:P**_

_**Lucy: There it is again save me**_

_**All: Next time **__**Who's Lace **_


	2. Chapter 2 Who's Lace

The doors of Fairy Tail slug open and a blonde haired teen with deep brown eyes stood.

Natsu stared into her eyes she looked over at the pink haired boy holding Lucy's hand she gave him an Erza grin.

You could hear many people say "Lucy" under their breath.

Lucy started for the girl when Natsu pulled her back.

Lucy just looked until she held one finger up and said "I'm here for Lucy Heartfilia."

Fire appeared from her hand as she hit Natsu and grabbed Lucy she grinned and disappeared.

**Somewhere in Magnolia**

"Lucy I know you don't know me but I know you I'm your sister."

Lucy just stared and realized her mom died pregnant but they said her sister died too.

"So your my dead little sister, Lace right."

"I'm not dead they just told you that I was really sent to Fairy Tail when I was born" Lace stated

**Flashback time**

"Wahh" a man in black ran for the doors of Fairy Tail.

He sets a baby girl at the steps with a note that read.

'Her name is Lace Heartfilia she was born today but we need you to take care of her.

P.S. When shes a bit older tell her to look for Lucy Heartfilia' after the master read the note he took her inside.

**End of flashback until later**

"Oh snap they found us come on Lulu" Lace grabbed her hand and ran.

Natsu almost grabbed her hand until Lace grow Happy wings.

Everyone who saw had a sweat-drop.

Natsu used his fire boost until Happy flu up and grabbed him.

"Lucy fall into my arms" Natsu yelled out.

Natsu thought to him self she ruined Valentines day.

"NO Natsu you don't understan..." she fell and that stopped her sentence.

"What where you saying Luce" Natsu smiled "nothing never mined" Lucy smiled back.

"So who the heck was that Luce she looked lik..." he was interrupted "my sister" Lucy looked up.

**End of chap 2**

**Lucy: that sucked we never finished the flashback**

**Lace: well we will have to finish next chapter **

**Me: where is Erza any way because you grinned like Erza and I made cake**

**Erza: here I am now did I hear cake **

**All four of us: next time Who What When Where and Lace**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3 who what when where and Lace

The blonde swopped down and faced the master.

"Lace welcome back" the master and Mira said half of Fairy Tail was confused.

"Hi everyone I know that you don't know me but I'm Lace and I'm Lulu's sister" she smiled.

"And I'm the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer" by that time half of the guild was confused.

"Whattttttt!" everyone screamed "I'll tell the story no interruptions NATSU!"

**Flashback once again**

'You were all so young'

"_Natsu you idiot how can you be my boyfriend if I beat you all the time" Lace giggled_

_Natsu just blushed "but I'm still stronger than Gray and Erza"_

"_What was that pinky" Gray stormed over Erza as well_

_Lace kicked all 3 and laughed "WANT A PEIECE OF US LACE!" they screamed_

_Mira and Cana wanted to join but Lace kicked all their butts with their own magic _

_(that is what a guild dragon slayer can do use all who is in the guilds magic)_

"_Hahahahahahahaha I knew I would win again" Lace helped every one up _

_But Natsu and Gray weren't satisfied so they keep on going Lace was just dogging each attack_

_Until a huge figure sprayed a forget it spell and knocked everyone out and ran away with Lace_

_Afew years later Natsu met Lucy and remembered Lace but forgot her powers_

_so Lucy took Lace's place_

**End of flashback**

"You see I'm a member of fairy tail and I'm the most strongest"

Natsu jumped up and yelled "fire dragon wing slash" Lace copied the attack back on him.

They ate each others flames Lace reequipped into Erza's fire outfit and used Windy's magic on Natsu.

He flew up and Happy grabbed him.

"NOW I'M HERE TO COME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL" Lace screamed

Erza and afew other had tears in their eyes tring to remember her.

Mira and master were the only ones who remembered her

**Erza: Well darn why the hell can't I remember her **

**Lucy: I'm not sure but how come I'm not the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer**

**Natsu: Damn 4 now Me Windy Gajeel and now Lace I can't handle it**

**All 3: Next times two Lucy's and Natsu's heart**


	4. Chapter 4 Two Lucy's and Natsu's heart

Lace, Lucy, and Natsu walked in to Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy hand in hand.

It was Valentines day and Lace was the only one with out a date.

Her boyfriend from back then was with her sister and she was upset.

Lace thought to her self 'He said he's so in love but why her why not me or even Lisanna where is she any way'

Lace was wondering where her old best friend was.

"Hey Natsu wheres Lise (Lisanna)" Natsu had a sad expression on his face "dead" he walked away.

"How hey Mira how did Lise die" Mira just turned her head and softly said "Elfman."

**Lucy's PV**

"Hey Levy hows you and Gajeel doing" Levy smiled "good you and Natsu"

I sighed "difficult thats why I wanted to talk to you" I felt like crying.

"Well talk away Lucy-chan" I took a breathe "I think Natsu likes Lace" I sat beside Levy.

Levy looked confused "you to look exactly the same I can hardly tell you to apart."

She giggled "I can't see how Natsu can" I looked away "thats why Levy Natsu might kiss her thinking its me so its confusing for him."

**Natsu's PV**

"Damn Lucy and Lace is mad at me this is confusing Lace is talking to Mira and Luce is talking to Levy."

Gray felt sorry for Natsu be impressed "talk to Lucy for me, Popsicle."

"Do you want me to die that bad she will get pissed at me to this is on you."

"But I don't know who I love the most my long gone girl or Luce I don't know anymore dude."

While Gray and I were arguing Lucy walked over and kissed me then gave an evil stare to Lace.

I'm still confused "HE'S MINE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT" Lace and Lucy had a stare down.

"L...Luce c...calm down" she turned to me and stare for a moment she pulled out her whip smacked me then attacked Lace strangle Lace didn't move.

**Lace's PV**

'Come closer' she gave and evil smile "ICE MAKE CAGE" Gray came up and pushed Lucy out the way.

Lucy fell into Natsu's arms.

**Natsu's PV**

I don't know any more Lucy my love is strong for you just remember if your ever in pain lost or falling call my name its mine and your destiny.

A tear rolled down my face Lucy looked up at me and though her arms around me.

Suddenly a light appered from us Lace turned and whispered "THE MONSTER IS BACK"

**End of chap 4**

**Lucy and Natsu: Whats going to happen to us**

**Lace: its not you Natsu its Lucy and you'll find out next time**

**all 3: Next time Lucy a monster and Natsu**


	5. Chapter 5 Lucy a monster and Natsu

Lucy started to float up huge dragon like wings appeared.

Lace and Natsu was staring and everyone slowly backed away.

Lace whispered "the celestial spirit dragon slayer or The Monster."

Lucy let out a loud dragon roar everyone covered their ears.

She stopped and Natsu looked up to Lucy and she stopped glowing she fell to the ground softly.

"Lucy's anger, jealousy, love, heartbreak, and pain leads to being a dragon slayer" Lace announced.

"And now her pain and suffering is ending Natsu caused it though" Lace looked away.

Natsu stood up "its your fault Lace now I know the truth I love L..." he was cut off by Lace kissing him.

"Lace?!" Lace smiled and raised her hand suddenly Lucy screamed in more pain.

Lace said words no one understood and all the dragon slayers did what Lucy did.

Lucy stood and flew up to Natsu and took him away all the other dragon slayers followed.

Lucy pulled him up and their lips met.

They all apeared in another world and all the dragons were there and Natsu and Lucy sung .:anything you can do I can do better:.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
